Wemma Honeymoon Phase
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma just arrived home from there honeymoon!


Will and Emma just returned home from their 2 week long honeymoon, and this was their 1st time even being at their place since getting married. Emma started to walk through the door when she felt a hand hold her back.

"Just one minute their Mrs. Schuester" He threw her arm around his shoulder and picked her up. "this is our first time walking through this door as a married couple, i couldn't just have you walk in." Will said as Emma blushed Emma leaned in to kiss him as he was carrying her.

"I love you Mr. Schuester"

"I Love you Mrs. Schuester"

They started to kiss and Will carried her over to the couch to start their make-out session. They started to become one as their spines tingled from the sensation of each others lips on each other.

Emma pulled away as she tried to catch her breath she whispered "Let's get a little more comfortable" Emma winked at him and immediately Will picked her up and as they were kissing he moved towards their bedroom and as they made it through the door Will used his foot to close the door.

"How do you feel Emma?" Will asked as they laid in bed

"I feel wonderful, just absolutely wonderful Will" Emma looked up at him "These past two weeks have been wonderful, i couldn't ask for a better honeymoon or a better husband to spend it with, I just wish it didn't have to end" Emma chuckled

"I know but unfortunately we had to come back home because school starts back up next week. But at least we still have a week to spend together"

"I'm good with that, as long as we can do this everyday i will always be good"

Will never mentioned his ex-wife Terri, but he always hoped that his and Emma's relationship would be better then his 1st marriage, and that he wouldn't screw it up. He knew that this time was going to be different because he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma, he knew that even when he was still a married man. When he was with Terri he would sometimes not even want to come home, because he didn't even want to see Terri, and that was always true even in the beginning. Things were different with Emma, he couldn't wait to see Emma he hated every minute of everyday that he wasn't with her, if there was a way to be with her every minute he would do that in a heartbeat.

"Will?" Emma said trying to get Will's attention

"Oh sorry just started to daydream a little"

"I hope you were dreaming about something good"

"Oh of course i was dreaming of an angel"

"An Angel?" Emma asked

"Yes an Angel named Emma Schuester" Will said as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her

"Aww thanks Will your the best husband in the world" Emma said as she blushed.

"I try my best to make you happy, and don't you forget that Emma, don't ever be scared to tell me anything because i want to make sure i help you through any problems."

Emma and Will decided they were getting hungry so they cooked dinner together but seemed to get distracted very easily. Emma was cutting the carrots and Will kept putting his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, Emma wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and she cut her finger with the knife.

"Ow!" Emma yelled

"What happened?"

"I cut my finger while cutting the carrots"

"Let me look at that" Will inspected the wound on her finger "No worries its not deep let me get the first aid kit and i will fix it right up for you" Will grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged her finger for her. "How does it feel?"

"I think it would feel better if i got a kiss" Emma said with grin on her face

"I think i can do that" Will kissed her finger then kissed up her arm then across her shoulders, up her neck, then her cheek until he found her lips. "Feel better now"

"No, i think i need one more" Emma leaned in and kissed him "I don't think it will ever feel better, i guess you will just have to kiss me forever"

"You don't see me complaining" Will kissed Emma "I could kiss you forever"

"Me too but think we should at least eat something first" Emma chuckled

"As much as i hate to stop, i think your right" Will grinned

Will finished cooking and Emma set up the table and set out some candles

"The table looks beautiful honey, just like you" Will said as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

They both sat down and enjoyed their first meal as a married couple in their home. Will and Emma just talked about how wonderful their life was going to be in the future. Emma just didn't want this week to end and have their life go back to normal, but knew it couldn't be like this all the time.


End file.
